1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to targeting devices for radiographic applications, and more particularly to a pointer-handle combination device that is easily attached to an emitting source, which is centered within the beam field, is extensible and which may remain in place during exposures or may be pivoted to one side during exposures.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Yao et al., U.S. 2005/0047550, discloses a dental x-ray clamping device with a multi-orientation support made up with an attachable ring pivot and a supporting-frame pivot, which is designed for an all-purpose modularized raying clamp with simplified members in design, in which the ring pivot is provided with a pivoting ring, while the supporting-frame pivot is provided with a pivoting supporting bite frame, and only the supporting bite frame is pivoted to an opening side of a supporting orientation and combined with the ring pivot easily pivoting at a required angle of rotation so as to be located at an orientation so that the center of the ring aligns with that of the opening side of the supporting bite frame and further that the x-ray operation can be performed at the case of the teeth diagnosis or the endodontic treatment using each orientational support on the teeth. Edeland, U.S. Des. 254805, describes a dental holder for X-Ray films. Maldonado et al., U.S. Des. 283157, describes a device for positioning dental X-Ray film. Snook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,266, discloses an apparatus, a main frame within which an object to be observed may be placed, of an observation frame on the main frame at the front thereof, an X-ray tube carried by the main frame at the rear thereof, means shielding the operator in front of the observation frame from direct rays from the X-ray tube, and means absorptive of rays of lesser degree including the main frame and the object under observation. Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,308, discloses a position determining means for an X-ray apparatus which apparatus includes beam confining and directing means; the determining means including a spot-light adapted to throw a beam of light and a source of current therefore, a pivot post, an arm, turnable about the post, supporting the spot-light with the axis of the light beam parallel to the axis of the post, a bracket carrying the post, means for securing the bracket to the apparatus with the post parallel to the axis of the X-ray beam, and at equal distances from the axes of the light and X-ray beams; means for adjusting the post longitudinally relatively to the bracket, means for frictionally resisting turning movement of the arm about the post, and a stop member carried by the post and cooperating with the arm to limit turning movement of the arm when the axes of the beams are substantially coincident. Puls, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,703, discloses a bracket member comprising a member for attachment to an X-ray machine at a right angle to the axis of the ray of the X-ray machine, a split block having a circular central opening, clamping flanges on the block, a swivel in the central opening adapted to rotate therein, claming flanges having a tightening screw therein on the split block for tightening the block upon the swivel to prevent rotation of the swivel, a slidable graduated shaft adapted to slide in the swivel at right angles to the attaching member, a terminal block at the lower end of the slidable shaft, the terminal block having a central rectangular bore at right angles to the axis of the graduated shaft, a second graduated shaft slidable engagable through the opening in the terminal block, the second shaft at right angles to the first mentioned graduated shaft, a tightening screw upon the terminal block for tightening the second shaft against movement, a split ring, the ring having tightening means for rigidly holding the upper member, the lower most member of the telescopic members being tapered to a point. Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,824, discloses a position indicator for an X-ray machine of the type having a casing and a removable nose piece threadedly engaging the casing and through which the X-ray beam passes, comprising a flat ring adapted to be secured to the casing and held thereon by the nose piece, brackets fixedly secured to the ring at diametrically opposed points thereof, and a light projector fixedly mounted on each of the brackets and having its optical axis inclined to the direction of the X-ray beam issuing from the casing, whereby the rays issuing from the projectors interact in the axis of the X-ray beam at a predetermined distance in front of the nose piece. Brackenbrough et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,835, discloses an adjustable radiation shield that fits on the collimator used on X-ray equipment for indicating and adjusting the exact area to be exposed to radiation. A shutter of the collimator is adjustable to indicate by means of a light field the area to be exposed. A plurality of radiopaque metal plates are mounted on a support on the collimator is such relation to the collimator as to be normally out of the way of the light field, but be adjustable to obstruct a selected portion of the light field, enabling the technologist to visualize by the shadow cast by the shield the exact area to be protected from radiation without the knowledge of or inconvenience to the patient. Updegrave, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,344, discloses an X-ray beam of rectangular cross-section that is produced at the end of a lead-lined rectangular collimating tube. The rectangular tube is aligned with a dental film-holding instrument comprising a bite block, a directing rod attached to the bite block, and a rectangular guide member attached to the directing rod. The alignment is achieved by keying the rectangular guide member to the end of the rectangular collimating tube. Edeland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,296, discloses a holding device for an X-ray plate adapted for mounting on an X-ray tube comprising a ring mountable on the X-ray tube for turning movement thereon. The ring is supported in a groove formed by two auxiliary rings which can lock the ring in a fixed angular position on the tube. A bar is attached by a detachable fastener assembly attached to the ring in a position in which the bar extends parallel to the axis of the tube. The bar is rotatable around its own axis and is longitudinally displaceable in the fastener assembly. The bar extends forwardly from the fastener assembly and has a front end at which there is detachably supported a throw-away X-ray plate-holder extending at right angles to the bar. An X-ray plate is mounted in a slit in the plate-holder and assumes a position at right angles to the axis of the tube. Runnells, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,057, discloses a sterilizable removable handle that is associated with an X-ray tube head assembly to permit manipulation of the assembly within a sterile field while avoiding contamination of an operator's hand. Bispedjerg Hospital, WO 2004/034909, discloses a radiographic device with a pointer adapted to point at an object of interest in a radiographic image and to visualize a corresponding reference point on a subject, e.g. a person or an animal being subject to medical examination, thus facilitating the alignment of medical tools. The pointer comprises radiographically visible targeting means, and light emitting aiming means being attached to the targeting means in the pointer. The aiming means emits light in a direction substantially parallel to the electromagnetic mediation towards the subject independent of position of the aiming means in relation to the radiographic device.
The related art described above discloses a range of devices for targeting a therapeutic or diagnostic beam such as an x-ray beam. However, the prior art fails to disclose a combination handle and pointer that may be easily attached to a beam source and positioned on axis, to more easily position the source, and which is invisible to the beam so that it may remain in place during beam transmission. The prior art also fails to teach a linearly extensible pointer for improved targeting of the diagnostic beam. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.